


just hit me up on a late night

by jixue



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, hotel au, implied hyunjin x changbin, light make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jixue/pseuds/jixue
Summary: Minho looked good and Jisung couldn't handle it.





	just hit me up on a late night

Jisung was rooming with Changbin. Was. Until Changbin decided that Jisung was annoying (for obvious reasons), and moved to Hyunjin’s room, evidently kicking Minho out. What Jisung didn’t expect, however, was for Minho to still be in his stage makeup and outfit when he joined the rapper’s room. 

Jisung has had an on and off crush on Minho for a while now. It wasn’t too severe that it made Jisung cry with unrequited love, but anytime Minho got three inches away from his face, Jisung had a large gay panic in his heart. 

Minho walked in, gave a little nod to Jisung, and flopped down right next to him, even though the bed Changbin left was closer. 

Minho was three inches away from Jisung’s face. Jisung felt his heart panicking. 

“Hi, hyung.” Jisung said, turning onto his side so he could face the older better. 

Minho’s eyes were closed, and Jisung assumes they had been since he laid down. 

“Hi Sungie. I’m going to sleep now.” 

Jisung’s eyes widened. “Hyung, shouldn’t you change? And take your makeup off? The stylists are going to kill you if you ruin your skin. You know that.”

Minho sighed loudly and moved so he was on his back. “Why do you have to make life so complicated?” 

Minho sighed again and got up from the back, walking over to his bag and sat on what was supposed to be his bed. He opened his suitcase and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, and closed the suitcase again. 

Jisung scrunched his face in confusion. Why would Minho only take out sweatpants-

Oh.   
Oh.

“Do you already have your makeup remover out?” Minho asked, taking his shirt off. 

Jisung quickly turned to look at the wall, face blushing profusely. He mumbled a quiet, “yeah” and when Jisung turned back around, Minho was clad in only a pair of sweatpants, his hair pushed back and messy from taking his shirt off. 

Jisung wanted to cry. 

“I’m using it, but you could assume that.” Minho got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. Jisung stared at his back as he went, glad Minho couldn’t see his red face.

Jisung let out a breath of air and got under the covers of his bed, equally hoping that Minho would sleep in Jisung’s bed as much as his own. 

The boy grabbed his phone from the bedside table, opened Twitter, and started scrolling. The only thing that could distract him from Minho were his fans cute and sometimes strange tweets. 

By the time Minho had gotten out of the bathroom, Jisung had moved from Twitter to texting Seungmin about his gay panic with many emoticons. 

Much to Jisung’s luck and misfortune, Minho went to his own bed to sleep. 

He looked at Minho for a while, analyzing his moves, looking from the olders eyes to his shoulders. Jisung was so fixed on his hyungs collarbones that he didn’t see Minho was staring right back at him. 

“See something you like?” Minho teased with a smirk on his face. 

Jisung’s eyes widened in shock and he turned around not so subtly. “No. Goodnight, hyung.” 

Jisung couldn’t see it, but this time Minho was confused. Usually when he teased Jisung the younger would tease him right back, and much harder. When Minho realized Jisung wasn’t going to turn back around any time soon, and might actually be going to sleep, Minho looked away.

 

Half an hour went by, and Minho was positive Jisung wasn’t asleep. 

Minho only knew this because he wasn’t planning on going to bed either. 

“Sungie.” Minho whispered. The younger didn’t move.

“Sungie.” He said it slightly louder this time. “Are you awake?” He asked. 

On Jisung’s side, he was wide awake. He had turned his phone off a while ago, and was just staring at the wall. 

He heard Minho’s calls, and decided to pretend to be asleep when he heard Minho get up from his bed, and walk over to Jisung’s like he did an hour earlier. 

“I know you’re awake, move over.” Minho requested, and Jisung sighed and did as he was told. 

Minho laid down next to Jisung once again, this time getting under the covers as well. He reached under Jisung’s head so he could take one of the pillows, and put it under his own.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Minho asked, concern evident on his face. Jisung just shrugged his shoulders. 

Minho unsurprisingly sighed again and put his arm around Jisung’s waist pulling him closer. Jisung flinched from the touch and Minho rolled his eyes. 

“Why do you hate me all of a sudden? I’m great, I don’t understand the issue.” 

“Why are you awake?” Was all Jisung said, looking into Minho’s eyes. 

“Because I knew you were. Any more questions? And don’t ask me to leave, because I won’t.” 

Jisung stayed silent, and just tried to ignore the rapid beating in his heart he hoped Minho couldn’t hear. 

Minho, obviously, could. Minho can hear everything, Jisung doesn’t even know why he tries. 

“Is your heart beating that fast because of me?” Minho asked with a grin.

Jisung closed his eyes again, trying to fight the blush on his face. 

“Do you think I can’t see you blushing? What’s going on Sungie?” Minho tightened his grip on his waist. 

Jisung closed his eyes so hard it was starting to give him a headache. He wanted to tell Minho, to get it over with and be rejected and never have him this close to his face again, but he knows if he does then they could never be this close again, and Jisung didn’t know if which was worse; his heart feeling empty, or like it was on fire.

“Isn’t it obvious, hyung?” Jisung mumbled, trying to bury himself in the blanket. 

“Is what obvious? I don’t know what you’re thinking, even though I usually do.” 

Jisung tried not to smile from Minho’s antics. Oh, he would miss this. 

Jisung kept his eyes closed so he couldn’t see Minho’s face when he rejected him. 

“I like you, hyung. I can’t handle it when you’re so close to me. It hurts my heart.” 

Minho was silent for the first time all night. 

Jisung opened one eye, just to see Minho staring fondly at him. Once he did, Minho pushed Jisung onto his back and then continued to lay on top of him, mildly crushing the younger. 

“What are you doing? Are you going to yell at me?” Jisung asked, panicked. He didn’t know what type of reaction he was expecting from the older, but this definitely wasn’t it.   
“I didn’t know if you liked me, Sungie. I was just hoping that you would.” Minho smiled down at him. 

Jisung felt his eyes burn. “Does this mean-”

The smile on Minho’s face was the one that was only present when Jisung was around, doing bad aegyo or being obnoxious. He was in love. 

“I really, really like you, Sungie. I only didn’t tell you because I wasn’t about to be rejected by someone younger than me. That’s just embarrassing.” 

Jisung giggled. “Thanks, hyung.” 

Minho rolled his eyes and put both of his hands on Jisung’s cheeks, something he had been honestly wanting to do you a long time now. 

“I’m going to kiss you, okay?” 

Jisung’s eyes widened but nodded his head with a lot of enthusiasm he wished he hid. 

Minho’s lips were warm. So were the feeling of his hands on his face, and the feeling on their torso’s together. He could feel of Minho’s body heat coming from his bare chest. Jisung hadn’t kissed a lot of people in his life, he’s only made out with one person and Jisung doesn’t think she was even in Korea anymore. 

They’re lips moved very slowly, much to Jisung’s distaste, but it was 2:30 in the morning and both boys were exhausted. Minho’s mouth had a dull taste of mint toothpaste, and Jisung was sure his was the same. 

Kissing Minho made Jisung feel like everything he’s done in his life was the right thing to do. Minho’s lips were so smooth that Jisung didn’t envy Hyunjin anymore, because if Minho liked him back that meant he could kiss him so much more. 

It took Jisung a while to open his eyes when they broke apart, but when he did he could see that Minho had a stupid grin on his face. 

“I know, I’m a great kisser.” 

Jisung just rolled his eyes, and put his hands around Minho’s waist. “Yes, hyung, you are. Can you please kiss me again?” 

Minho smirked and pulled Jisung even closer. “I suppose.” 

This time, Jisung was able to process everything besides that Minho’s touch lit him on fire. He could hear the faint hum of cars driving past the hotel, and the sound of Minho’s heavy breathing on top of him. Jisung tilted his head to the side to try and deepen the kiss. Minho noticed this, and moved one of his hands from Jisung’s face to his thigh, and squeezed it tightly, causing Jisung to gasp. Minho used this to enter his tongue into Jisung’s mouth. The rapper let out a low hum from the feeling, and whined loudly when Minho squeezed his thigh again and starting sucking on his tongue. 

At this point, Jisung felt he was going to fall apart. Minho slowly pulled off to leave small butterfly kisses on his jaw, moving to do the same to his upper neck and behind his ear. Jisung let out a sigh of bliss when Minho started to suck lightly right below his ear. Minho pulled back and Jisung whined quietly. 

“Sungie, I thought that if I kept going you were gonna fall asleep. It’s late, we need to go to bed.” 

“Can you stay here?” 

Minho scoffed. “And sleep alone when there’s a cute boy willing to cuddle me? Of course I’m staying here.”

They changed positions, now with Jisung’s head laying on Minho’s uncovered chest, his arms around his neck, listening to his slowing heartbeat. 

“Are we going to talk in the morning?” Jisung asked.

“If you want to. Don’t stress about it right now, go to sleep, baby.” Minho whispered. 

Jisung nodded, closing his eyes, matching his breathing patterns with Minho’s as he slowly falls asleep.


End file.
